


Bubble Bath #11

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Bathtub Talks [11]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gen, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lena is a good girlfriend, Love, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Self-Defense, Sibling Love, Webby Vanderquack Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Webby was attacked and defended herself, but now there’s blood on her hands and she’s terrified of herself.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: Bathtub Talks [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873114
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Tophzula5 for the idea!

(Webby was panicking, her heart like thunder in her ears. She was high off of adrenaline and fear, nerves going off like firecrackers everywhere inside her. She could feel, but couldn’t feel at the same time. It was kind of like an out of body experience, but not quite. 

He had a gun. He was shooting. There was a child crying. An elderly man was having a heart attack. The grocery store clerk was terrified—her name was Sally, Webby had read her name tag. 

A lady was trying to get to the old man having a heart attack. Webby thought it was her father. 

He was going to shoot her. He was going to kill her. 

Webby wrestled the gun away from him, and it was the scariest thing she’d ever done, but he had a knife on him. She was fighting him on the floor. He was trying to stab her, he was going to stab her, he was going to kill her—

Webby kicked him and shot the gun. 

And then everything stopped. 

Because he was dead.)  
_______________________________

Huey nearly spills his tea when he hears police sirens and then somebody knocking hard on the door. 

Louie snorts awake on the sofa and Dewey comes running down the stairs. 

“Is that seriously the police?” asks Dewey. 

“What?! Why would they be here? I didn’t do anything! I swear!!” exclaims Louie, fully awake now and wide-eyed. 

Huey rolls his eyes and goes to answer the door. An officer stands there with Webby in tow. 

“Webs?” Huey blinks. 

Webby’s got a look on her face Huey’s never seen before. 

“Uh, what’s going on, sir?” Huey asks. 

The police officer puts his hand on Webby’s shoulder. “Your sister’s had a rough day. A man with a gun barged into the local grocery store.”

“What?” Dewey and Louie blurt, shocked, in the background. 

Huey’s utterly stunned. “Uh, a... a man with... with a gun?”

“Yes,” the police officer continues, “He attacked your sister and she was forced to defend herself.”

“Oh my gawd,” Louie breathes. 

“I killed him,” Webby speaks for the first time. 

“In self-defence,” reiterates the officer, “she was forced to shoot the man with his own gun, and he ended up dying from the bullet wound.”

“Whoa... okay,” Dewey says because what else is there to say?

“She is completely innocent. In fact, she even saved many lives today,” says the officer.

“So basically... you just gave her a ride home then?” Louie asks, coming to stand beside Huey—who’s become shellshocked. 

“I’m escorting her, correct,” replied the officer. “I will be releasing her into your custody now. Goodnight.”

The officer leaves. 

Huey is still frozen, so Louie gently pulls Webby in and shuts the door. 

“That...” speaks Dewey, “was... I... there just are no words.”

“Webs, are you okay?” Louie asks, reaching out to grasp Webby’s arm. 

Webby jumps away from him, wrapping her jacket tight around her as if trying to shrink. “Don’t touch me.”

Louie stops. “Okay.”

Dewey gives Huey a shake. Huey blinks. 

“Uh, bathtub?” he asks. 

“Yeah. Just don’t touch me,” Webby responds.  
_______________________________

Only Dewey’s in the tub with Webby on the other side, making sure their feet don’t accidentally touch. Huey’s sitting on the floor and Louie’s propped himself on the counter. There wasn’t any glitter. 

“What are you feeling?” Louie asked. 

Webby’s face was blank. “I don’t know... nothing?”

Dewey frowned sympathetically. It was taking everything he had not to put a comforting hand on his sister. 

“Webs, you know you don’t need to feel bad, right?”

That made Webby’s expression twitch. She bowed her chin. “I had no right taking a life,” she said. 

“You had no choice,” Huey told her, “and you protected others in the process.”

Webby was playing with the shampoo bottle. “I took a life,” she muttered once again. 

“You shouldn’t beat yourself up for it,” said Louie, resting his elbows on his knees. “He was a dangerous man. Would’ve taken innocent lives.”

“Yeah,” Dewey agreed, “He was a bad guy. A really bad guy. Really bad people like that don’t change.”

Webby shook her head. “No, no, you don’t get it,” she proclaimed. 

“Get what?” Huey asked gently. 

Webby curled tighter into herself, trembling. “I’m capable of killing someone,” she whispered, “I’ve literally killed a person. I’m-I’m different now. I’ll never ever be able to jokingly say ‘I’m gonna kill you’ again.”

The brothers shared a look. 

“We understand, Webs,” said Louie, “You’re gonna need to heal.”

Webby began to tremble harder. “Aren’t you guys afraid of me?”

“Of course not,” Dewey comforted. 

“...I am,” Webby said. 

Huey and Louie moved closer, and Dewey was hesitantly reaching out. 

“Can I hug you?” he asked softly. 

Webby tensed, jerking back with a bang against the wall. “NO!”

“Okay,” Dewey said and immediately put his hand down. His brow furrowed determinedly. “But you need to know that you’ll be okay,” he said. 

Webby laughed dryly. “Yeah, sure.”

“You will be,” Louie told her firmly. “It’ll just take some time. 

“It may be a long time,” said Huey, “but in time.”

Webby had felt terrified for hours and was exhausted, so she decided to just let herself believe that. Just for a little while. Just a little while.


	2. Bubble Bath #11: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby hasn’t let anybody touch, or even get near her, for weeks. Lena may be the only person capable of getting through to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :)

Louie woke up upon feeling himself being shaken. He snorted and groaned, then sat up. (You know, maybe if he napped in his bed with the door locked, no one would bother him!)

To his surprise, it was Lena who had woke him up. 

“Hey green,” she said, smirking. But it didn’t hold its usual smugness, worry swimming around in her gaze. 

“Hey. That nickname got old a year ago,” Louie said back with a yawn. 

“Where’s Webby?” Lena asked, smirk gone and demeanour severe. “She texted me.”

Louie sighed. Things hadn’t been the same at all since that evening. Webby didn’t let anyone touch her—not even her granny. She didn’t dare pick up Andy either. It’d been six weeks. Louie feared she might never go back to being herself. (He missed her hugs more than he’d admit out loud.)

“Probably the bathtub,” he replied. She spent a lot of her time in there by herself, the bathroom door locked. (Good thing Uncle Scrooge had, like, a thousand bathrooms all over his mansion.)

Lena nodded. “Thanks.” With that, she stood up and left. 

Louie laid back down, closing his eyes to go back to sleep. Only for a tiny hand to come down on his head. 

“Unca’ Lou Lou, play with me,” cooed Andy.

Louie smiled. “Okay, okay,” he said, getting up. Guess he’ll have to nap later.”

_______________________________

Lena knocked on the door. “You in there, Webs? It’s me.”

“Come in.”

Lena went in, her eyes immediately landing on Webby, curled up and laying on her side inside the tub. 

“Move over,” Lena told her gently. 

She sat up and scooted to the side. Lena climbed in on the other side.

“Can I hold you?” Lena asked, inching slowly closer to her. 

Webby shook her head. 

Lena’s face fell. It broke her heart to see her darling like this. She missed touching Webby, she missed Webby’s touch. It felt like they hadn’t held hands in years, let alone hugged or kissed. Lena missed kissing her. 

Webby cleared her throat. “I wanted to talk. And I didn’t wanna do it over text.”

Lena nodded. “Okay. What do you want to talk about?”

Webby took a deep breath, clearly nervous. She didn’t speak for a long time. Then her eyes started to turn red and she said, “I think we should break up.”

Lena felt her heart drop and shatter. 

“What? No!” she exclaimed, fire in her tone. “Why would you say that?”

“You shouldn’t be with me,” Webby said, tears pooling in her eyes. 

“Why not?” Lena demanded, leaning forward. 

“I’m bad. I’m dangerous. You deserve so much better,” Webby’s voice cracked. She was blinking rapidly to get rid of her tears, but they were already falling and her nose was turning red. 

Lena grabbed her wrist, Webby gasping in shock at the contact and quickly yanking herself back. 

“You are not bad and you are not dangerous,” Lena said as firm as she could, “And I want you! Just you.”

Webby was starting to shake. Lena didn’t get it, she didn’t understand. “I’m a murderer.”

Lena reached for her again. “No, you’re not.”

“I killed someone!” Webby screamed, accidentally jerking her head against the wall behind her in an attempt to get away. 

Lena didn’t get it, wasn’t understanding. Why couldn’t she understand?

“You’re a hero!” Lena blurted, grabbing both of Webby’s hands and holding tight. 

Webby stopped. Maybe Webby was the one not understanding. Lena was right in front of her now, so close. Close enough, that she could feel Webby’s heart if she wanted. She could feel Lena’s thigh pressed to hers, her fingers squeezing her hands, her warmth beginning to cover her. Things Webby hadn’t felt for over a month. The thoughts that had been plaguing her nonstop for so long, were gone all of a sudden. All she could think, all she could feel, was Lena now. 

“You did a good thing,” Lena spoke much softer, but still firm. “You saved innocent people. Thanks to you, somebody else lived and now there’s one less evil in the world.”

Webby exhaled shakily, shutting her eyes and letting herself just feel Lena. She’d forgotten how Lena smelled like the moon. They stayed like that for nearly two minutes. 

Then Webby put her forehead to Lena’s, opening her eyes to look directly into Lena’s irises. 

“I don’t wanna break up,” she whispered, breathing against Lena’s lips. 

Lena shivered and interlocked their fingers. “Then let’s not,” she whispered back and waited for Webby to kiss her. 

And she did. Kissing Lena was like drinking rosewater, like dancing in the sky, like swimming in the stars. She’d forgotten how kissing Lena made her feel. 

“I love you no matter what,” Lena said once they separated, but Lena didn’t let her go very far. “And I’m going to be here for you, whether you like it or not.”

Webby swallowed. “I like it,” she said, feeling Lena’s nose with her own. “I love you... Will you hold me?”

Lena nodded and scooted back, taking Webby with her. Webby laid against her, putting her head comfortably on Lena’s chest. Lena exhaled into her hair.

Webby smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> —Hope you enjoyed


End file.
